Mr Rabbit
by AshleyChantal
Summary: What happens when Layla dresses as Jessica Rabbit and Warren is okay with it, but not at the cost? Read along to see what Layla has ahead for him, while enjoying a good laugh. Well at least i hope you do. Just a one shot and if you are obsessed with Layla and Warren, then let me tell you this i think you'll like it.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so i don't own anything of sky high or Mr. Rabbit and Jessica Rabbit. All rights belong to Disney and all. this is just a little fan fiction one-shot that came to mind. I hope you all enjoy and have a great laugh, i know i did.

* * *

Mr. Rabbit

He didn't know why he agreed to go. He hated school functions, well any function really and it was all for good reason. One, he would have to dress up, two he couldn't stand being in a crowd, and lastly, something always bad seemed to happen.

Take homecoming last year, for example, when Gwen had tried to destroy the school. Then their prom when she and her minions had created an elaborate plan to get revenge on the heroes, only to land in jail. Add the now Halloween dance to the mix, well he just knew that something bad was going to happen and he didn't want to go.

The sound of someone knocking on his girlfriend's front door interrupted his thoughts.

"Honey can you go get that?" called his girlfriend from her bathroom getting ready with her best friend.

That was when he remembered he was doing this for her. His beautiful hippy girlfriend. Yeah it was still so weird for him to acknowledge that he had a girlfriend but he knew that she was worth it.

"Warren, are you still there?" called Layla.

Getting up from her bed he answered, "Yeah, I'll get it, if you tell me what you are wearing."

"Warren, please go get that! Trust me when you see what I am wearing it will all be worth it."

"Layla…"

"Please!"

"Alright!"

"If Zack is there make sure he stays in the living room please!" shouted Magenta from the other side.

"Whatever," he muttered.

Walking out of Layla's bedroom he noticed that Mrs. Williams had beat him to the chase and watched as Will came in dressed as Batman with his girlfriend Natalie, (who was a mortal but kept their secret) beside him as Cat Woman. Zack then came in and was dressed as a… bunny.

Warren looked at him crazy thinking why the fuck was he dressed as a bunny?

"You all look pretty dashing…" paused Mrs. Williams, "especially you, Zack."

Zack, inside the costume said, "Thanks Mrs. W, but can you get me some water it's pretty hot in here. If I don't get something to drink I think I might pass out."

"Well we certainly wouldn't want that. Come please and take the head part off. You'll definitely feel much better."

Zack followed Mrs. William's into the kitchen doing so as she had asked while Warren walked to Will about to ask him a question.

Will held his hand up and said, "Dude I don't even know why."

Warren shrugged, "Whatever. But seriously Batman."

Natalie playfully smacked his shoulder and said, "Hey Batman is cool. Besides I think he looks rather dashing."

"Of course you would say that you're his girlfriend."

"Well every girlfriend has to make sure her man is feeling loved. So that is what I am doing. I have to ask, does Layla compliment you often."

He smirked. "Oh she does but in bigger and better ways than you could possibly think."

"Like what?

He was about to answer until a door had opened and out slipped Magenta in black jeans and a grey top with skeleton face makeup going to her neck.

"Wow," they all said.

"You like?" asked Magenta with a creepy smile that stretched the fake teeth on her lips.

"Alright guys I am ready to go where…" said Zach, coming in exclaiming at the sight of Magenta in her Halloween costume, "Holy cow, Magenta is that you."

She answered, "The one and only. Did I really scare you?"

"Hell yeah."

"Good then that means I'll have the pleasure of scaring people all night."

"Magenta, sweetie, you look incredible. Where's Layla does she need help?" asked Mrs. Williams, coming into the room.

"Thank you, but she's good. She's just setting up the last of her costume and she will be done."

"Alright well I am going to go on up and get the camera. Ooh, Warren I can't wait to see your reaction."

As Mrs. Williams ran up the stairs, he turned to Magenta and asked, "Okay I have been asking all week, what is she wearing? And all I have gotten was that I would have to wait and see. And that I had to dress like I was going to a speakeasy. I actually had to buy this vest and these pants. So for god's sake tell me what is she wearing, Magenta?"

"Sorry can't but you do make the look justice. With this on, you look more like a badass and mysterious. Layla will love it."

The anger was making its way up to him. It took every inch of him to push down the fire that wanted to surge up and throw a ball of fire. At someone, at something, anything just as long as he could take it out on something but it all came to a stop when the sound of pitter patter came down the stairs and a door opened. Not just any door Layla's door.

And when one leg swung out the open door and out came Layla. He couldn't help but stare. There leaning against the wall was his girlfriend, who was dressed in a red sparkly dressed that shaped her well showing her curves with a slit hanging on the side of the dress, showing a good part of her long beautiful legs and her red hair down beautifully done in waves.

He heard the sound of a camera flashing and it took all of him to not throw them back into her room and ravage her like the queen she was. Instead of doing so, he walked towards and he watched as Layla left her door smiling at him and faced him. The dress covered her breasts for that he was grateful for if it had been any lower and men were gawking at the party he would pound them into the locker or better yet throw them out the window. He didn't care if he had made a scene at all or even gotten detention. It'd be worth it.

Her hands wrapped in purple gloves snaked around his neck and his hands had lowered to her lower back.

Layla grinned, "So what do you think?"

He whispered into her ear, "I would take you here right now if there weren't so many people."

She grinned wider against his ear and pulled his face back to hers. "So you do like it?"

"Like it, no." Her face fell. "I love it." She smiled at his words. "As always you look beautiful, magnificent, fantastic, gorgeous, yes, but you also look like a fucking queen that is making me kind of antsy right now."

She smirked. "Good."

He looked at her in confusion.

He whispered, "Good, how's that good? You're dressed like Jessica Rabbit. Did you really think I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of you or even think that I would want to take you right now?"

"Because if you are good tonight, then you will get a very special treat from moi."

He grinned. "I will."

"But know this you have to be good. So that means no throwing any fists at anyone tonight if someone looks at me the wrong way. Or throwing secret fire balls without me noticing. If you're really good, then I might just let you do the one thing you've always wanted to do."

He groaned. "Your putting me in a tough situation, hippie."

"Well then, cutie, if you want your prize tonight, all it takes is good behavior."

"Good behavior, huh?"

She nodded, pulling at his bottom lip enticing a groan from him.

"Fine, but the same goes for you two."

She laughed. "What do you mean?"

"Well it's no secret that I know that you get jealous too when girls look at me the wrong way."

"I do not."

"Oh please remember Prom."

She felt her cheeks blushing. "How many times do I have to tell you that was an accident?"

"Oh please, pulling Freeze girl's leg with your vine was totally an accident, when she tried to make a move on me."

She scoffed. "The vines were there as a part of the theme. She just tripped on one. That's on her."

He pulled a small smile, one that he would only let her see when they had their intimate moments. "Yeah okay."

She bit her bottom lip which made him want her even more.

Finally she said, "Fine. You do look pretty dashing yourself."

"Good."

He bent down almost ready to kiss her but she had stopped him with the palm of her hand.

"What are you doing?"

In her best impression of Jessica Rabbit, Layla said, "Sorry, but only my Honey-bunny gets to kiss me."

"Honey-bunny?"

He watched as she moved away from him in a seductive way towards Zach, leaving him stunned, while Magenta and Mrs. Williams laughed at the little exchange happening at the moment.

"My honey-bunny always make laugh and he's a better lover than a driver."

Now this called him to explode. "Oh hell no!"

"Warren!" chastised Mrs. Williams. "Watch your language."

"I'm sorry, but no this isn't happening. Zach take off the costume."

Zach shrugged and wrapped an arm around Layla following the act. "I don't know, I'm actually liking the way she calls me…"

"Finish that sentence and I'll burn you on the wrong side of…"

"Warren," purred Layla, "I thought we had a deal."

"Oh no we have a deal, but there's no chance I am letting Zach here enjoy your company or getting near you tonight. Now come on glow man, get out of the costume."

Suddenly Natalie said, "I bet five bucks that Warren takes the first punch in the night."

"Oh we're betting," said Magenta. "I'll add to that but with Layla taking the first vine. We all know how she can get."

"Magenta!" chastised Layla.

"Okay let's be honest, if anyone is going to throw it out it's going to be hothead," admitted Will.

"Really, I think it will be Layla," added Zach.

"Are you seriously betting about us right now?" asked Layla and Warren, quite offended.

"Oh yeah," they answered simultaneously.

"Mom!"

"Sorry honey, but this is getting interesting. I got 10 dollars on Layla."

"Okay now that's just rude."

"Alright now let me get a picture of all of you before you leave."

Warren shook his head. "Oh no we're not leaving yet, until Zach changes."

"Warren, he's not changing. Now come on and get in the picture."

Warren had not moved from his spot. With her best puppy dog expression she gave him, he succumbed to her knowing he could never win with that look. It was always her way of getting him to do things for her. Slowly he made his way to her left side and she put her hand on his chest.

"Alright everyone get ready," instructed Mrs. Williams.

He pulled her close, putting his mouth against her ear and said, "Just know that I am only doing this for you."

She shivered under his breath and whispered back, "I know, which is why I love you."

Pulling his head back from her neck he said, "I love you, too."

"Smile."

Everyone smashed together for the photo, but Layla and Warren only kept their eyes on each other and shared a smile before they shared a kiss. Which just so happened when the camera went off with a big flash. Everyone pulled away and as they all left the house. He hopped onto the bus that would take them to school with Layla in tow.

Zach said, "Ethan, my man, where were you?"

Ethan answered, "I had a costume malfunction, so now I am Zorro. Dude, why the hell are you a bunny?"

Zach said, "I'm actually Mr. Rabbit."

Warren yelled from the back, "Shut up Glow man."

Leaning against the back of the seat with his beautiful girlfriend beside him laughing, geez, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Please do rate and review down below.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so this was only supposed to be a one-shot but Corri-writer, you asked for another, so I am going to give it you. But as I got thinking I think this might be a three to four chapter of Mr. Rabbit. Again, I don't own any of the films, Disney does, other than that, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.

She didn't know how long it had been. It had to have been an hour or so, but she couldn't help it. Every time she turned to see if Warren was by her side, she would internally flip when she saw a woman tug him by their side.

Didn't the girls get it that she and Warren were dating? Not them.

"Layla," she told herself, "breathe, you made the bet now you have to lie with it too."

"Hey, you okay?"

Layla turned around to find Will behind her. Her best friend and ex-boyfriend who she only dated for a good month until they realized they were better off as friends.

Will turned to see where she had been looking at before and he grinned. "Ahh please don't tell me you are jealous."

Layla stood up and replied, "I'm not jealous." She looked at Warren and the other girl. Then returned to a grinning Will. "I'm mature. I can handle myself."

Will pointed at his chin and wondered, "Ahh so were you mature on prom?"

She could feel her cheeks turned red at the moment. "How many times do I have to tell you all, that was all her, not me."

Will chuckled. "Well to be honest, he shouldn't be the only one playing this game. After all you did initiate the game, you might as well get out there."

"I would but now I am considering calling off the bet."

Will's face fell. "Wait, what?"

"Look I love Warren and I am beginning to realize that this game was supposed to be fun. It doesn't feel fun to me."

"Whoa, hey you can't call off the bet."

She rose her eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Why so you can win your money?"

He scoffed, "No." She gave him a pointed look. "Okay yes, but you can't let him win."

"I can and I will."

He stopped her from moving. "No look, if you let him win, then that will be a sign that he will have more control over you. You don't want that now do you."

"It's not about cont…"

Will interrupted, "Listen to me, look you succumb to this bet and he will know that he can use this moment to let you do whatever he wants. I know you, you wouldn't want someone to do something like that to you."

She couldn't deny that. "Okay maybe your right, but I know he wouldn't let me do something that I didn't want to do."

"But if you let him succumb to you, well look at it from the other perspective, your perspective, he would anything for you in a heartbeat."

"But I don't want total control. That's how our relationship works, we work as a team."

"Okay but think about the stuff he never wants to do that you want him to do with you."

She paused. "Okay I am listening."

Will smiled, knowing his plan was succeeding. "Look the hothead is a sucker for you, get him to bed and you can use this bet for a while to get him to do things with you that he normally wouldn't do."

"Like planting a tree at the park. He has never wanted to do that before."

Will grinned like a child. "Well there you go, you can make him do that."

"Okay, I am going to do this."

"Good."

"The thing is what do I do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well no one has approached me, I mean what am I supposed to do since no one has done so."

"Well that's probably because their too afraid."

"Because of Warren."

"Exactly, so instead of having they walk up to you. You walk up to them. Show Warren, that you have the guts to go do something. He will like that."

"Okay."

"But do it with the sexy voice that you made earlier, if you really want to get the guys to like you."

"Sexy. I can do sexy."

"Yes you can, now you go Glen Coco."

With that note he watched her leave as he realized that he would be winning the bet. He felt someone slither their arm around his waist and looked to Natalie by his side.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Nothing, just talking to Layla."

"Mmm, so you didn't say anything to her about the bet now did you?"

He looked at her and said, "What, babe, I thought we were on the same side."

She agreed, "We are, but the deal was Layla's idea. I don't want to find out you were putting ideas into her head."

"I wasn't."

"If I find your lying I am taking away your Batman Comic Collection."

He swallowed. He couldn't give into temptation. "No, I wasn't."

"Good, but if I find your lying. Don't get mad when I take them."

"I'm not lying."

"Well then let's dance. I didn't wear these thigh high boots for nothing."

He pushed her black hair back and took her hand.

"To the dance floor we go, Cat Lady."

"Oh we are and if anyone dares to touch you. Well they better not, this girl has claws and I am not afraid to use to them."

"Let's go. I'll make sure to keep them away from you. Knowing you, you could poke an eye out."

She grinned. "You know it."

On the dance floor, he caught Layla talking to someone. He couldn't see them but he was ready for a great night. Man, he could not wait to get his money.

"Hello, darling, I missed you."

Zach had not expected this when he had been talking to Evan, Magenta, and some of their friends, who he knew were ogling at Layla. He couldn't deny it she did look pretty, but not as pretty as Magenta. He turned to see that she was rubbing her arm against his bunny arm in a dramatic way. Magenta caught that and instantly become concerned. That was until Layla had given her a look towards Warren and she caught on seeing the girl with him.

And although she liked seeing Warren getting jealous, she had to win. Layla had to be the first one to pull the vine. She needed that money and if she had to do it this way. Well she was going to.

"Zachy, what in the world are you doing?"

This all caused everyone in their group to face her and question, "Zachy?"

Magenta pulled on his furry paw and said, "Your my date remember. Goodness I didn't come with you so that you could flirt with random girls. Now come on, we are dancing."

"But Mrs. Rabbit and I…"

"Don't even finish that sentence or I will end you." She threatened at him. "Now are you coming?"

"Coming." He squeaked, as he let her pull him away.

Layla seeing what Magenta was doing, knew she had to pursue her plan, her backup plan. A plan that she never wanted to use on Warren, but she had to. Going to the new senior who had transferred from another city, who had become a good friend of hers was Logan Carmichael. She knew that every girl had practically thrown themselves at him, after all he was pretty handsome. There was no way she could deny that, but no one could ever top her mysterious and bad boy Warren.

She walked up to the dirty blonde hair man, with a chiseled face and slight stubble on his cheeks sitting at a table with a few of his friends laughing at a joke. Walking up to it, she caught his eye and watched him as his mouth dropped.

"Layla?"

In a sexy voice she responded, "The one and only."

She heard a few of his friends respond and she knew she had captivated them all. Logan, though was different. Although he was her friend, he never had intentions of getting with her, since he had a boyfriend at his old school. No one knew except for her as he wasn't ready to come out, which was understanding. All of the girl here however didn't even given a second thought about him from the start. To prover her friendship she did meet him when he once came into town and they got a long great. It was just Warren. No matter how many times she told him, Logan was just a friend. He didn't believe it.

Maybe this was wrong, but she needed to win. And she could feel his eyes piercing behind her. It didn't matter how far apart they were from each other. They would always be able to feel one another.

He stood up to give her a hug. "You look great, if Charles saw you right now, he would tell you the same thing."

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself Mr. Captain America."

Logan looked down at his suit and said, "Well, yeah I am, but Mrs. Rabbit I have to give you the honors of being the most beautiful woman here hand down."

She blushed. "Logan stop, your making me blush."

"Well someone has to." He let go of her and teased, "By the way, where is Mr. Rabbit?"

She played her act. "Well Mr. Rabbit is hiding, after all he is being framed. I do miss him, he's my honey-bunny. I don't know how I could live without him, he's my lover."

They both ended up cracking up and he pulled a chair out for her to sit on. While his friends went back into their own conversation Logan looked at her and it wasn't long when he felt something shift in Layla.

"Alright so what's wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"Well you keep looking around the room as if you don't want to be here. So what's up?"

"I need your help?"

"My help with what?"

"To make someone jealous."

"I'm guessing Warren."

She gave him a sheepish smile. "Look we have this bet going on and…"

"You want to make sure he behaves right."

"Seriously, Charles should be really happy that he has you for a boyfriend. Speaking of which, where is he?"

"He had a dinner he couldn't miss with his family, if you know what I mean."

She nodded. "Of course, I hope everything works out."

"Me too. Now, are you sure you want do this?"

"I want to see if he will behave."

"And will you?"

"I will." She grabbed his hand. "So will you?"

He kissed her hand. "Darling, when can I start?"

Dont forget to rate and review


	3. Chapter 3

Seriously, out of all the people she had spoken to she had to have spoken to him. He knew the rules he had to keep calm, keep the fire at bay, but when he watched her walking up to Logan and the punk kissed her hand. He would have lost it then now, but he reminded himself he needed to calm down. He wanted to prove to Layla that he could handle himself, be the man that she deserved.

Right now it took his all to keep himself in control. He couldn't cause a scene and he wouldn't. But there was no denying the uneasy feeling that he had in stomach.

As he stood next to a girl who was trying to seduce him, all he could do was keep his eyes on Layla. He had even tried moving into her direction to hear what they were saying, but the girl beside him kept him from doing so. Now all he could was watch as the punk kept making Layla laugh and watch as he pulled her off her chair, led her to the dance floor, held her close and they began to dance.

Okay that was it he needed to talk to her.

He didn't give a second glance to the girl he was talking and would have made it to Layla if it hadn't been for Magenta blocking him.

"Magenta, move," demanded he.

Magenta pointed at her chin, considering the option. "Nah, not happening."

"Magenta, move." He demanded, again but with a threatening tone.

"Do remember that if you try to hurt me, you won't be getting whatever Layla promised you and that I could shapeshift within a second? Think about that."

He knew she was right, but at the moment he didn't care he had to talk to Layla. Then again he remembered what she had promised him and it brought him back to his senses. He had to be mature about this and he would.

"See now that wasn't so hard now was it."

"What are you doing here anyway? Are you trying to stop me because you want to win?"

"Yes."

He knew he shouldn't have been surprised by her rebuttal but still it was crazy to see how she could be so straightforward and not give a damn.

"So instead of going towards her and causing a damn scene. You need a dance. I found the most perfect person ever."

"Oh and who is it?"

"Me."

"Oh god no."

"I was kidding, but glad to know that we're both on the same level."

"Then who the hell am I dancing with. If it's that Eve chick, I was talking to, I am not dancing with her."

"Okay Eve isn't all the bad."

"No tell that to the plants. If Layla saw what Eve has done, then we both know who would get the short end of that stick."

"Okay that's true. But no it's not her. My dear, please come up."

He watched as she extended her arm introducing the girl who was coming and at the sight he would have killed Magenta if he could. Seriously she chose her. His ex-girlfriend before he dated Layla. Yeah like this would end well.

"Hot-head I believe you remember frost girl, Jennifer Frost. Jennifer, well ya know."

Dressed as Crystal Frost, Jennifer smiled softly. "Hi Warren."

He nodded.

Jennifer smiled softly.

"Uh, give us a minute."

He grabbed Magenta by her shoulder and pulled her to the table.

"Are you out of her mind?"

"No."

"If Layla knew…"

"But that's thing the both of you are supposed to adjust to people of the opposite sex talking to you both."

"I think you're forgetting, she's my ex. Layla would kill me."

"Yeah but she is dancing with Logan."

"That's… different."

She laughed out loud. "How, you hate him. Look at them right now. You're telling me that you don't want to get back at her for dancing with him."

He looked at the two and he watched as there seemed to be something between them.

"Okay maybe a little, but with Frost. That just seems wrong."

"Look Warren," said Jennifer behind them, who startled them, "I understand if you don't want to dance. I made a mistake at prom and I know this is a lot to ask, but I would like to talk to you alone. If that's okay, nothing more, just platonic."

The tension was thick between the two you could cut it with a knife. Hell, he knew Layla would have. After all he knew how much she disliked her since their last encounter. He had promised her he would stay away from Jennifer as she had other ideas with him. He didn't know if he could break such a promise, even if she meant for it to be platonic.

Suddenly, Magenta hit his arm with her elbow eyeballing him, to her and then the dance floor.

He watched as Layla continued dancing with Logan, someone he didn't like and yet she was dancing on the floor with him. If she could do something like that then he could too, but he would keep it platonic like Jennifer said.

He coughed, "Would you like to dance?"

She gave a sheepish smile. "Of course."

Magenta grew a creepy smile among her face while he sent a glare towards her. Magenta beamed at her small plan even though she knew the cost.

She mumbled, "This better be worth it."

Zach came up behind her and asked, "So are we dancing?"

She looked at him and his bunny costume. "No."

She walked away, while Zach ate his carrot in his hand.

…

Layla was having the time of her life as Logan kept telling her joke after joke. This was nice, hanging out with someone who wasn't a part of her group. It made her feel as if she had other friends and Logan was a good friend.

"Mr. America, you're too kind."

"Well dear in my time, being kind was proper."

"Oh, then you might just be the most proper man I have ever met. After all you haven't seen my assets."

He turned her into a twirl where she hit him lightly in his chest and felt it

while they both laughed at their little scene. He twisted her out and pulled her into his arms where they laughed more. Suddenly the music changed to a slow dance and they decided to do one more dance. He bowed like a gentlemen while she tried to do so as well but failed due to the dress.

Once they started dancing in place, he turned her under his arm and that was when her heart stopped. No, no this was not happening. No, not Warren and Frost. She blinked many times but the sight never went away. She knew dancing with Logan was going to upset Warren, but to bring her on the dance floor. This no longer felt right. She felt herself go back into Logan weak. All she could do was watch as Warren put his hand on her waist and his other hand held her hand.

"What's the matter? Layla?"

"He…. He's with…"

"Okay Layla use your words."

Her emotions were all over the place. She was hurt, betrayed that he had broken his promise, but most of all she was heartbroken. What if he decided to get back with Frost? What if he didn't love her anymore? What if everything was a lie and here she was biting the dust?

It was like Logan knew what to do, he pulled her off the dance floor as she felt her eye's water up and took her to the punch bowl.

"Okay, breathe in and out. Remember how I felt when I thought Charles was cheating on me. Who was the one who helped me breathe? You Layla, so now I helping you to breathe and calm. So in one and out one."

So, she did five times until she bit down the anger.

"Okay so I am guessing the girl he is dancing with is someone you don't like."

"It's more than that."

He paused and looked at Warren and the girl putting two and two together.

"Oh, so she is..."

"Yeah."

"And she is the one you…."

"How many times do I have to say it was her fault, not mine?"

"Okay. Wow. I mean why would he do that? Oh right it's because of me. You're dancing with me. I should go apologize."

"No, you shouldn't have to, I have to. I was the one who made the bold move to go to you, but I can't go over to him right now."

"Why not? Look who cares about some dumb old bet. Look it's not okay that he went to his ex, believe me it's not, that's a low move. But look there's a lesson to this."

"Yeah to never make a stupid bet."

"That isn't the only reason."

"Then what is the other reason?"

"Look at them."

"What?"

"Just look at them?"

She faced him with raw emotion and follow his eyes.

…

"You know I was surprised when Magenta asked me to follow her."

"Surprised?"

"With the way she looks tonight, hell yes."

He chuckled. "Okay I will give you that."

"But when she told me about this silly bet that she had to win. I knew I had to talk to you."

"Seriously why is everyone making this bet such a big deal?"

"Because when two people make a dumb-ass bet like the one you two did and the group, it can tear the both of you up."

"You really ought to stay out of it."

"Look, when two people really love each other, they would do anything for one another, but make a bet then everything is risky. It's all about winning the bet and when you do, you have to see your beloved hurt in the end. Do you really want to be the cause of that? Do you want to be the one who brought that to Layla? After all your doing to that to her."

"She's doing it to me too."

"But who is the one that stepped so low?"

He inhaled a deep breath. "Me."

"Look I know it's not my place to give you advice about your relationship."

"Your right it's not."

"But I am anyway. Warren I have been in three relationships, ours included, though they didn't last long, I picked up the few things that happen in relationships. Like jealousy."

"I don't get jealous."

"Oh please even though our powers cancel each other out by touch, I can still see the torch in your eye every time you glance at the other two in the room. Hell, I think everyone can."

He grumbled, "So what's your point?"

"My point is that in every relationship there will be jealousy. We wish that it didn't exist but it does and it can turn us into the worst. But there's a plus."

"A plus?" was she thinking straight, he thought. "How the hell is there a plus?"

"Because it lets your partner know that you care for them immensely. It might not be in the right way, but it's a sign that you'll fight to keep what's yours. God you have no idea how much she loves you and I got the message after prom. That's when I understood that you two were serious and I should end my crusade. I had to find my partner who I love and makes me feel alive. I did until I lost him to a stupid bet." He took it in. "If you love her end this before it gets worse, because if you don't. It's the worse feeling knowing that you've lost your rock."

He looked up to glance around the room to see that Layla had been watching him. A tear had fallen down her cheek and silently cursed.

"I'm guessing. She is watching us."

"Yeah, fucking damn it, now she's taking off with Logan after her. I have to go."

"I understand. Good luck."

"Thanks."

She smirked. "Warren Peace thanking me, hmmm, well I guess it's a good day to burn."

"Well enjoy it will be the last time I say something like that."

"Go, go find your girl and end this stupid ass bet."

He let go of her and fled off the dance floor.

…

She ran outside of the gym in tears.

"I can't believe you made me watch that. What was the point to watch them dance or was it to get me to be mad? I'm already angry as is, Logan."

He caught up with her as he took her into a classroom with his telekinesis, he unlocked the door and brought her in to talk.

"That's the thing."

"What I am supposed to be angry?"

"Layla you have the right. Every couple goes through this and jealousy can turn someone into something they're not. But…"

"I'm not jealous. No I am pissed off. You saw how they were, they were all chummy and looked like they were getting back together. I love him, Logan. I love him, how could he do this? How could he step so low? Why… why would he set out to hurt me?"

Logan wrapped her around his arms and said, "Layla I don't think that he meant to hurt you. Like I said jealousy makes people do bad things, but jealousy isn't always bad. It lets you know that your partner cares about you and wants to be a part of your life. This, yes was taking a step too far, but I don't think he meant to hurt you. What you need to do is say you're sorry and end this bet. Bet's like this for couples only end up hurting each other.

Besides let's face it, you and Warren are so cute, it can't end over some stupid bet. Well honestly I hope it never ends, you two would have freaking adorable kids, which I would want to take home. And you know what Charles and I better be freaking godparents, because could you imagine the cutest of clothes we would get them. My god, I can imagine it already. An onesie that says, 'Best Godparents Ever.' My god Warren would probably have a heart attack."

Layla let out a laugh wiping her tears. "That would be adorable."

Logan clapped and pointed at Layla. "See your smiling. Only I could do that, oh well Warren too, but in a different way, am I right?" He said wiggling his eyebrows. Layla felt her cheeks becoming redder by the minute. "Ahh, and I am right." Layla nodded. "So you go out there and tell him that you're sorry and he better too, but he better the first one. So you pick yourself up and go out there and tell him to put a baby in you now."

"Logan!" she shouted becoming more embarrassed by the minute.

"You okay?"

She chuckled, "Better. Thank you."

He brought into her arms and said, "No problem, boo."

The lights suddenly turned on and in came Warren pouncing Logan onto the wall. With her other friends asking if she was okay. She ignored them and rushed to Warren.

Warren yelled, "See I always knew it. For so long I knew that you liked her, but I didn't want to do anything about it because she thought you were her friend. Now I know the truth. How could you, she's my girlfriend!"

Layla begged, "Warren please stop let go him."

Logan shouted, "Dude you have the wrong idea!"

"Warren he is telling the truth. Please let him go, you're hurting him!

Warren was lost of the world around him and there was no stopping him now. He didn't want to hurt anyone, he just wanted to teach this guy a lesson for messing with his girl. That was when he smelled the smoke coming and someone forced him off Logan.

"Logan!" shrieked two people.

Warren felt the person's arm off of him and blinked his vision back seeing Layla and some other guy by Logan putting the fire out with a glass of water from Ethan. He looked around the room to see all eyes were on him and when we moved to them. Most of them backed up but Will, Natalie, and Magenta. His friends were scared of him, when he looked up to see Layla looking at him with sadness it was enough to swallow him whole. He ran out of the room.

Layla wanted to rush after him but she needed to check on Logan.

"Logan, are you…"

He answered, "I'm fine. Just go to him. I know he didn't mean to hurt me, go."

"Are you…"

"Go and make babies. Remember Charles and I are godparents. By the way, did you just get here?"

Layla looked up to see her ginger- head friend, Charles looking after his boyfriend and knew that Logan would be in good hands.

"Yeah I did and I have some good news."

"Good, now Layla go."

"Okay, look after him, I will be back."

She was about to leave when she took off her heels and handed them to Magenta.

"I'll be back and so will he." She promised.

…

He ran off into the front of the school fighting with himself at his mishap. He had actually hurt somebody. Sure he wanted to teach Logan a lesson, but he didn't think this would escalate so high. Damn he just wanted to leave. He hadn't meant to scare his friends, but worse of all he had scared and saddened her. His rock, his world, his everything, his future and he knew by this he had lost her forever. It was better that he left to give them space, until he heard her.

"Warren, stop!"

He turned around to see her running to him with her hair flying behind her and without any shoes on. Before he knew it her arms were around his neck and burying into hair. He did the same motion keeping her close to him and he felt her tears slip on his jacket.

"You didn't mean to, I know that, you didn't mean to hurt him."

"Layla…"

"Warren, you would never hurt someone unless they caused you harm in a physical way. I know that because we have been together for five months and in that time I have only seen you do it when we have our save the innocents trial. So believe me when I say I know you didn't mean to, but…"

"It doesn't excuse me for my actions. God is he okay?"

She nodded. "He's fine. What matters is that you can't leave.

"Layla I hurt you."

"No you didn't. You didn't hurt me."

"Yes I did with the whole Frost thing and Logan thing. I hurt you because I thought it was something I wanted but I was wrong. I thought I wanted to…"

"Make me jealous. I know I felt the same thing but it was wrong for us to do. This bet it was stupid we never should have done it."

"Yes cause then I wouldn't have hurt you."

"How many times do you have I have to tell you didn't hurt me?"

"Layla cut the crap. I saw you run away when I was dancing with Frost. I hurt you."

The tears slipped out and she gave in. "Fine yes I am angry, because you promised me you wouldn't talk to her. I was HURT, BETRAYED, and HEARTBROKEN, I thought you didn't love me."

"How do you think I felt about when I saw you having a fun time with Logan, huh? What did you not think I was hurt, because newsflash I was! God Layla for so long I knew that he liked you and tonight he showed his true colo…"

"No, like we were telling you have the wrong idea about him!"

"He called you 'boo' no one calls you that unless they like you."

She threw her fists into his chest and said, "Why won't you listen to me, he doesn't like me that! You should know me better than that. If he was into me I would have told him a long time ago that we couldn't be friends and we wouldn't be here, but no, no matter how many times I told it wasn't like that you didn't want to believe me. "

"So then tell me what is going on?"

"I can't!"

He was high on anger. "Why not?"

"That's Logan's secret to tell not mine." She knew he was frustrated but she grabbed his hands and interlocked them with hers and whispered, "Look you just have to know that everything that happened tonight. Damn, it was just incredibly stupid of us to think that a bet was okay, when all it did was hurt us. Warren please, I love you, only you. You're the only person who makes me laugh when I need it, you're the person who teases me about my fascination with Chinese food and studying, you're the person I can rely on if I need help, you're the person I want to spend my nights with, you're the person who knows me in and out and makes me feel whole but lastly you're the man I want to spend my future with. I know it's so far ahead, but I know that this between us is something that will last forever. I don't want it to go away because of some stupid bet. I love you Warren Peace. I love your heart, I love your mind and I love your soul. Warren you are the only man I want."

"Layla, I love you too. I can agree that everything that happened tonight went out of hand, but no matter what we go through. My love for you will never fade. You're the key to my heart and I couldn't stand if someone were to take that away because you could only hold it. No one else and someone told me I couldn't lose the one person in my life who is my rock. If I lost you, my world would end. As you see me in your future, you're in mine too."

She looked into his brown eyes as he stayed her and bright green eyes glistening. "But…"

"Layla, I did hurt someone tonight, what if I ever do that to you?"

"Warren…"

"Layla, I don't want that to happen. If I ended up hurting you I could never forgive myself."

"But you won't…"

"Layla you never know our powers grow every day and if the day were to come I could never forgive myself."

She grabbed his head and pulled it to hers.

"Listen to me, you could never hurt me like that…"

"Layla…"

She threatened, "Interrupt me one more time and I promise you I will sprout a tree to rise you in the air."

And he knew she wasn't kidding. "I'm listening."

"Then listen good because I know you could never hurt me. Around me you have always been able to control yourself and that is why i know you could never hurt me. Control is what helps us and as the future comes you will be stronger, we'll be stronger and know how to use our powers for good. We're stronger together and that is why you could never hurt me. I love you Warren, I always will."

"I love you too. I'm so sorry about everything. I really am."

"I'm sorry too."

He pulled her into a kiss and let each other envelope in one another.

…

From inside the school all of their friends were watching them and smiling that the couple had made up.

"Aww they made up, it's disgusting." Said Magenta.

Will scoffed. "You're just saying that because you lost the bet."

Natalie smacked his arm and so did Ethan.

Ethan said, "Seriously, our friends just made up and now you are ready for some money."

Natalie agreed. "They probably admitted the bet was stupid from the first place and called it off."

Charles announced, "Oh they did." They all turned to him. "Super hearing is my power. So instead of doing this, maybe you ought to call it off." Logan came into the room and Charles ran up to him. "You're okay."

"Yeah but the costume did get ruined a bit. Oh well, if someone says anything then I'll come up with something."

"Anything is better than a fight, so you're okay about my parents."

"I think the better question is are you okay?"

"I will be. It will take time for them and me, but with you by my side. I'll be okay."

"Good."

Natalie beamed. "Aww you two are so cute. I knew I was right."

Everyone said, "You knew?"

Natalie said, "Well not the whole time, in the beginning I thought you were just ordinary, but then when I saw you and Layla joking around one day in a supermarket. You were so at it, I knew it then."

Will said, "So you knew and you didn't tell me. Why didn't you tell me?"

Natalie answered, "Well one it wasn't my business to tell you and two what you expected to yell into the world and announce that he's gay. I mean that would be childish?"

"You're gay?" said Warren coming into the room with Layla by his side beaming.

"You told them," smiled Layla, "Oh I'm so proud of you."

Logan said, "Actually I didn't Natalie did."

"Either way I am proud of you. Warren isn't there something you have to say to both Logan and Charlie here."

Warren scratched his head, "Look, after all that's happen let me tell you I am normally not the person who apologizes at all. I only do it if it necessary." He saw the glare from Layla. "This is. Logan I am sorry for hurting you and being antagonistic with you for half of the semester."

Logan said, "Look man we all do things when we are crazy in love, hell I would have done…"

"No babe you have done something like this before," admitted Charlie, "and trust me I don't even want to see you like that again."

Logan shrugged his shoulders. "So no hard feelings."

He extended his hand out to Warren.

Warren accepted. "Yeah, no hard feelings."

Logan said, "Good so now you can go make babies and make us godparents."

Warren looked at Layla in concern. "Godparents?"

Layla shrieked, "He's joking! God, Logan!"

Will and Natalie shrieked, "Besides we would be the godparents!"

"No we would!" announced Magenta, Zach and Ethan.

Thus causing a whole argument on who would be the best godparents while Warren and Layla ditched them to go outside and ask Rob to take them back home with Warren slipping a twenty for him to do so. Once they had arrived at his house. There was no arguing between the two.

She had led him to his bedroom with him trailing behind her slowly that way he could see every curve the dress gave her. When they arrived, he dropped his mouth to hers.

The kiss started off slow until the passion rose and there was a tongue battle that he won. They both moaned to the passion they were feeling and before Layla knew it. She felt his fingers trail towards her back eliciting a moan from her. She felt the zipper of the dress trail down to her hips. Once she slipped out, she stood in front of him with a bra and underwear. Which she didn't think was fair.

Taking off his vest, she bit his lower lip as she rose his tie above his neck breaking the kiss and began to unbutton his shirt. Slowly the shirt was becoming undone and soon she took it off letting it fall to the ground. He licked her lips and trailed his kisses down her jaw as he began to work on her bra and she was working on his pants. When they both came off both items were gone within the second and he let her down the bed slowly. Kissing every inch of her fair skin, trailing down to her harden nipples, admiring them and kissing them both one by one.

Layla loved the sensations her senses were quickened and in the moment. She didn't care about anything, she just wanted him to devour her, satisfy her and make her feel like a woman. After playing with her breasts he headed down to pull down herunderwear and she lifted herself so that she could leaving her now naked before him.

He came to kiss her but she turned her neck.

"What was that for?"

Before he knew Layla had flipped him over and now she straddled him giving him the same satisfaction he had given her and slowly going down she took off his boxers.

"Layla, damn it…"

He was free, they both were and in the crazy night they had they both needed each other. Once she had satisfied him she went back to kiss him after she had swallowed his come and he flipped her over.

"Warren… protection."

"I thought you wanted babies." He teased, pulling off her to get a condom.

She chuckled. "I do but not now. Right now I want you and only you. Babies are in our future. Right now it's us."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." She chuckled.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Make love to me Mr. Rabbit."

He smirked, "With pleasure, Mrs. Rabbit."

Filled with love and ecstasy. Layla knew that he was her forever, as she was his forever. And no one could stop that from happening. No one and if they did. Well no knew what the earth goddess and fire god could do together. They were unstoppable.

Thank you all for reading this. I hope you all enjoyed this. Please rate and review.


	4. Chapter 4

"No we would be the best godparents!" shouted Natalie and Will.

"No we would!" shouted Logan and Charles, with others saying the same thing.

Will said," I've known Layla since we were kids, she would pick me and Natalie."

Ethan said, "Please after the way things went down last year I doubt she would let you be the godparent."

"Yeah," agreed Zach. "You'd probably forget anything to do with the baby, so Natalie here would have to pick up after it and then you."

"Hell you even forgot your anniversary, if it weren't for Warren you two probably…"

Natalie shouted, "You forgot our anniversary!?

Will shouted, "Dude seriously, babe look he's lying."

"Oh so then when is our anniversary?" she asked giving him a pointed look.

Will turned away from her, giving her confirmation, and shouted, "Okay so maybe I'm forgetful, but at least I didn't blow up a room by glowing too much!"

They all turned to Zach, who had turned red, he said, "I got nervous okay. I had a test for Mad Science besides you all know Mr. Medulla is and his pop quizzes so ya'll can't judge."

They all momentarily agreed.

Logan said," Well we know everything that has to do with kids and provide a safe place for them. We can cook, clean and we know can what to do for a baby if things were to get out control."

Magenta added, " I have two brothers, one older and younger and trust me I can do all that too."

Charles responded, "besides, it doesn't matter how long you've known Warren and Layla what matters is that we'll be there for every step of the way. We already planned on moving next to them, by Layla's accord."

Everyone gasped and hoped to turn to see Warren and Layla, but they were shocked to see they weren't there.

Magenta was the first to ask, "Where the hell did they go?"

Logan and Charles looked at one another realizing that the opportunity make come sooner.

"They're making babies," they said simultaneously.

Zach said, "And they took the damn bus, how are we supposed to get home?"

Will said, "Well you all need a ride home but me and Natalie…"

She held up her hand said, "Oh no way. I am going with them."

"Wait what?"

"I'm going with them until you remember when our anniversary is."

"Babe…"

'Nope your heard me."

"Thanks a lot Ethan," He said flipping Ethan off.

"Hey if I'm going down then so are you."

Magenta threw her hands up and said, "Look Will just call Ron to see if he's coming back or not. In the meantime I'm calling Layla."

Logan interrupted," Don't."

"Why shouldn't I, because they might be making babies, please as much as we all want to be the godparents. They wouldn't want to become parents until much later, when they were ready. Not now."

"Not just that if they are having sex, they will get pissed that you called before they have an…"

"Okay, fine, I get it!" she shouted at Logan. "So what are we just supposed to wait until…"

"It's March 22, isn't it, with our sixth month anniversary in August." suddenly shouted Will while he was on the phone.

Natalie nodded. "Okay but what were our original plans before we ended up in the park?"

Logan was about to ask when she raised her hand and said, "No we didn't have sex, if we did it would be weird since its Layla's power. She feels things in the environment dude."

"Besides you never do that Warren and Layla may have had sex out in the park," added Zach.

Will shuddered at the thought and was about to answer his girlfriend when Ron picked up

"Hello."

"Ron it's me."

Ron put his hero voice on and said, "What's up, is there any danger that you need my help?"

"Well not exactly, look uh, did you happen to take off with Warren and Layla earlier?"

"Maybe."

"What do you mean maybe? Its either you did or didn't? Unless Warren can fly now, wait can he?"

The others nodded making Will realize that Ron had to have taken them off grounds.

"Look if you did I promise I wont tell Principal Powers."

He heard Ron sigh in the other line. "Okay I did." He confirmed it with the group. "But he gave me money, so I had to use it and get me some food, I was starving."

"Huh, what did you get?" It earned him a punch from Charles and groaned at his arm. "I meant to say can you come pick us up? Please, I think the majority are ready to leave with some parents already arriving to pick up kids with their jet Packs."

"No problem, by the way, street tacos that are the bomb, I tell you!"

"Nice you will have to get me the address of the taco truck."

"Ooh tacos do sound good," said Zach, with others agreeing.

"I'm on my way. Wait, can't you fly?"

"Yeah but I'm riding with my girlfriend," he covered the phone for a quick moment, " by the way, we were going to go for a horse ride but the carriage guy canceled because his wife was giving birth and no one else could fill in because they had plans. But they offered to give us a free ride the next time."

Natalie beamed. "Good but I'm still getting on the bus, I want to know what the hype is all about."

Magenta smirked. "Oh it flies smooth like a airplane."

Natalie smiled for a brief moment when she caught the other smirks.

Natalie asked, "It's not safe is it?"

Will answered truthfully, "No its not."

"Oh well I'm still going."

Will went back to his phone and heard Ron talking more about the tacos place until he thought of his two best friends .

"Hey Ron did Warren and Layla seem different in the bus?"

"They…. Might have been a little happy and were acting weird and smiling, well Layla was, after that I don't know."

"Where'd you drop them off?"

"Warrens house, why?"

"Nothing thanks," he said hanging up. He watched as he and Charles dared each other to speak, sending glares at one another.

He said, "There is the possibility that they might be having sex this very minute."

Everyone gasped and then shouted, "We're the godparents!"

Thank you all for reading this and enjoying it. Please rate and review. This is the final chapter, if you haven't read my other story how it all began, please go check it out, it is a prequel to this story.


End file.
